I'm a Villain
by KucingPerak
Summary: Set after chap 40 Hero apa Heroine! Rokubi tadi berpaling ke cowok Chinese di sebelah, curiga. "Shukaku-san … kau apakan dia sampai tidak bisa bicara begini…" tanyanya, datar. "Gue belum ngapa-ngapain dia, koq!" sergah yang dicurigai, marah.   YAOI
1. Welcome to Akatsuki Fortress

KP: Well, inilah dia lanjutan fic HaH (Hero apa Heroine?) setelah chapter 40. Untuk awal ku-upload dua chapter dulu. N kira-kira fic ini bakal tamat gak sampe sepuluh chapter, trus habis itu bakal balik lagi ke HaH yg sesungguhnya.

Tokoh utama di fic ini adalah Gaara, Shukaku, Utakata, n Sasori. N maaf aja gak ada sasunaru atau pun itakyuu di sini (hey! Aku kan udah bikin itakyuu di fic lain!). N pair yg ada di sini adalah ShuGaa n UtaSaso (gak tau deh yg UtaSaso ini bisa dibilang kayaq pair beneran apa kagak. Soalnya hubungan mereka lebih terkesan… 'aneh'?)

Oh iya. Aku udah menetapkan sekarang kalo Gaara bakal kupasangin ama Shu. Jadi Kyuubi ama Itachi. (sori, para pecinta KyuuGaa…*angkat topi*)

**Desclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Not mine.**

**Warning:** **Dark. Gore. Sangat Out Of Character. nonEYD! N kalo dibanding ama fic2ku yg lainnya, humor di fic ini sungguh sangat minim n lebih terkesan berat ketimbang ringan. n beberapa chapter ke depan bakal ada yaoi-rape! Don't like it? Then get the hell out of here.**

I'm a villain = Aku adalah penjahat

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Akatsuki Fortress<strong>

* * *

><p>Putih.<p>

Warna itulah yang pertama kali dilihat ama Gaara gitu doi buka mata. Warna putih tsb berasal dari kain tirai gede yang menutupi tempat tidur di mana dia berada dengan pola persegi panjang. Sebuah tirai putih lebar agak tembus pandang yang ditopang ama empat buah tiang besi dengan ukiran unik setinggi dua meter.

_Ini… di mana?. _Iris aquamarine tadi pun bergerak ke kanan, trus ke kiri. Sebelum akhirnya kembali ngeliat ke atas. _Kenapa gue bisa ada di sini? _Batinnya sambil bangkit buat duduk. _Apa yang barusan-_

Tiba-tiba sekelebatan memori tentang kejadian yang ngebikin dia pingsan berkumpul dalam kepalanya.

Hujan deras.

Potongan jari manis kiri.

Mata merah yang tajam n kelam.

Kemarahan.

Teriakan.

Tawa yang gila.

Gunting.

Rasa sakit.

Darah.

Air mata.

Sesak.

Kegelapan.

Kyuubi.

…

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Gaara tereak keras sambil mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya gitu teringat kejadian tsb.

'SREK!'

Terdengar suara tirai di sebelah kirinya yang dibuka, kasar. Di baliknya muncul seorang pemuda berpenampilan ala Chinese kuno, yang dari bagian leher sampe ujung sepatu serba putih. Kecuali pada bagian pinggang yang dilingkari kain kuning pendek.

"Napa si loe? Berisik, tau!" marahnya, melotot. Gaara tersentak kaget n terbelalak ngeliat cowok Chinese tsb.

_Mata itu… mata ala kucing yang tajem itu…_

Doi gemetar, nelen ludah.

_Mata Kyuubi!_

Akamizu tadi pun segera turun dari Canopy-bed tempat dia berada, ke arah yang berlawanan ama cowok asing barusan. Dia terus berlari panik menuju pintu pertama yang terlihat, yang langsung diasumsikannya sebagai pintu keluar.

"Ck!" Shukaku mencengkram bagian belakang baju pasien rumah sakit yang dipake Gaara, menahannya. _Kenapa gitu liat gue dianya malah kabur kayaq habis ngeliat hantu gitu?_ Tanyanya dalam hati, kesal. _Emangnya tampang gue seserem itu, apa?. _Dia lalu maju n berdiri di depan Gaara plus mencengkram kedua pundaknya, membelakangi pintu.

Jeda sejenak.

Kedua mata mereka beradu.

"…?"

_Cyan-eyes, huh? Warna yang jarang banget…_ . Batin Shukaku, angkat alis. Baru nyadar ama warna unik tsb.

_Kuning…? Bukan merah…?._ Kali ini si Gaara yang membatin. _Dia… bukan Kyuubi…_ . Cowok ini pun ngehela nafas lega. _Gue ini mikir apa,si? Wajah mereka juga beda banget, kan?._ Tapi, dia masih belum bisa ngerasa tenang 100%. _Orang ini siapa?_

Ini emang yang baru pertama kalinya dia ngeliat Shukaku. Lalu tiba-tiba aja dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Akamizu tadi pun ngeliat ke kedua telapak tangannya cepat. Trus megang kedua pahanya yang sempat ditusuk ama Kyuubi.

Sama sekali nggak sakit.

Dia lalu ngeliat ke telapak tangannya sekali lagi, bolak balik. Bekas lukanya sedikit pun nggak ada!

_Apa gue baru aja mimpi buruk?_

Gaara kembali menatap Shukaku, mo nanya apa yang terjadi. "A... aa… aa… " Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, kaget. Shukaku miringin kepalanya dikit, memicingkan sebelah mata.

_Kenapa… ?_. Lidahnya kerasa sakit n kelu. Sulit buat ngomong. _Kenapa lidah gue bisa sesakit ini?_

Dia lalu ingat lagi ama kejadian di mana Kyuubi ngegigit lidahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ubh…" Gaara jatuh terjongkok, masih nutup mulut. _Bukan mimpi… _. Dia ngos-ngosan. Tiba-tiba aja jadi ngerasa kayaq kehabisan nafas. _Kejadian itu bukan mimpi!_. Kedua telapak tangannya jatoh n mencengkram lantai yang dingin. Badannya jadi makin gemetaran hebat. _Ta-tapi… tangan n kaki gue baik-baik aja…_ . Dia ngegelang, cepat. _Ada apa ini sebenernya…?_

Shukaku makin terheran-heran ngeliatnya. _Kenapa si nih orang? Di data yang gue punya nggak ada tertulis kalo dia bisu._

Somehow cowok tadi ngerasa tersinggung atas reaksi Gaara. "Oey, Hongse." Dia berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan cowok berambut merah tadi n ngangkat dagunya supaya ngadep dia, kasar.

'_Hongse'? Siapa?_. Itulah yang bakal ditanya ama Gaara kalo aja dia lagi gak susah ngomong.

(KP: Hong Se *mandarin* = merah. Bingung hongse apa huangse yg bener)

"Loe ini kenapa, ha? segitu horrornya ama gue…" Dia mencengkram dagu Gaara lebih keras. "Ayo ngomong! Gue tau elo bisa ngomong!" marahnya, seiring dengan wajahnya yang makin mendekat dengan maksud ngebentak.

Akamizu tadi otomatis ngedorong wajah tsb, panik. Doi ngeluarin suara-suara protes yang gak jelas (karna lidahnya masih kelu). Kaki kanannya juga ikutan ngedorong perut n dada cowok Chinese tadi supaya menjauh.

Shukaku berdecak kesal n menahan kaki kanan pengganggu tadi di pinggangnya. Dia lalu menepis kedua tangan Gaara dari kedua pundaknya hanya dengan satu tangan. Trus doi ngegunain sebelah tangan tadi buat mencengkram bagian depan yukata ijo marun rumah sakit yang dipake ma cowok tsb. Mata kuningnya melotot. "Heh. Denger ya. Elo-!"

'DUG!'

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Shukaku dibuka n nyenggol punggungnya. Hal itu lantas aja bikin dia jadi kedorong ke depan n gak sengaja menyentuh bibir atas Gaara dengan bibirnya sendiri!

"Wah? Ini di luar dugaan…" Utakata yang barusan ngebuka pintu keliatan terkejut. "Dari reaksi datarmu saat kutunjukkan majalah porno baik perempuan maupun laki-laki dulu, aku kira kau itu asexual, Shukaku-san…" katanya, nyengir. Yagura ikutan muncul dari sisi kiri cowok ber lab-coat tsb.

'TAR!'

"Whoa!" Sang Rokubi terlonjak kaget nyaris kena ama cambuk besinya Shukaku. "Ke-kenapa?" Dia ngeliat ke cowok berambut coklat muda panjang yang lagi marah tsb, gak ngerti.

"Kalo mau masuk tuh ketuk dulu!"

"Mana bisa pintu batu setebal itu diketuk-Ah?" Utakata nepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan kanan, paham. "Kau malu karna kepergok, ya?"

'TAR!'

Dia langsung berjongkok sambil nyengir, menghindar dari cambukan kedua sambil ngelindungin kepala.

"Gue bunuh loe~…" ancam cowok 20 tahun tadi, angker. Dia nekan tombol khusus di gagang cambuknya hingga bikin senjata tsb berubah jadi pedang. Bersiap nusuk Utakata.

"Maaf. Shukaku-sama. Pein-sama bisa marah kalau anggota Jinchuuriki saling bunuh satu sama lain." Yagura maju, mengingatkan. Ngedenger itu, Shukaku berdecak kesal n kembali mengubah pedangnya jadi cambuk, trus memasangnya di pinggang kiri setelah dirapikan. Dia pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tsb n kumur-kumur di wastafel, sepuluh kali. _Sial… ciuman pertama gue…_ . Mukanya memerah, dongkol. Meski Shukaku nggak pernah mikirin soal ciuman n sejenisnya plus nggak peduli soal itu, tetep aja kejadian tadi bikin dianya ngerasa risih.

"By the way…" Cowok berambut hitam di situ bangkit berdiri seraya nepuk-nepuk bagian belakang coat putihnya. "… Yagura-kun bilang kau memanggilku ke sini. Ada apa?" tanyanya, ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

Shukaku ngelap mulutnya bentar pake tisu yang selalu doi bawa-bawa di balik 'sabuk', sebelum akhirnya ngebuang tisu tadi ke tempat sampah di situ n keluar kamar mandi. "Tadinya gue mau elo bikin dia bangun secepatnya. Kasih dia elixir lagi or apa gitu supaya cepet buka mata. Gue bosen nungguin. Tapi, ternyata sebelum elunya ke sini dia udah bangun…" katanya, beralih ngeliat ke kandidat yang jadi tanggung jawabnya tadi. Tapi orangnya malah tergeletak pingsan di lantai!

_Pantesan dari tadi nggak ada suaranya sama sekali._ Dahi Shukaku berkedut-kedut kesal. "Koq malah pingsan lagi! Payah banget sih nih orang! Mati aja loe sekalian!" Rasanya doi pengen nginjek cowok itu supaya kembali bangun. "Maa~. Tenang, tenang…" Utakata buru nyerobot n mengangkat Gaara sebelum bener-bener diinjak ama pemuda tadi. Dia pun lalu kembali ngeletakkin cowok 15 tahun tsb ke tempat tidur.

"Hmm… " Sang Rokubi beralih lagi ke cowok Chinese di sana. "Apa ketika aku masuk tadi dahi kalian sempet terantuk keras? Mungkin dia pingsan gara-gara itu…"

"Nggak koq! Gue tadi sempet nahan badan gue sendiri sebisa mungkin supaya nggak terlalu kedorong maju-"

"-sampai akhirnya bagian yang nempel di kalian adalah bibir daripada dahi." Sambung Utakata, nyengir. Shukaku langsung ngedeath-glare dia n siap-siap ngeluarin cambuk lagi, bikin pemuda tadi langsung angkat kedua tangan. "Just kidding. Man~, you're not fun." Cowok rambut item tsb duduk di sisi bed yang tirainya udah dibuka. "Terus kenapa dia pingsan?"

"Mana gue tau. Mungkin dia emang selemah itu." Ketus Shukaku, sambil jalan n duduk di kursi deket jendela berterali. Ngeliat hujan abadi yang selalu turun di kota Ame. Ya, kota ini emang selalu dilanda hujan tanpa henti. Karna itulah nih kota dinamai Ame yang artinya 'hujan'. Pohon-pohon pun cuma jenis-jenis tertentu aja yang bisa tumbuh n bertahan di sini.

Kota ini punya banyak banget selokan di mana-mana buat ngalirin air hujan yang ada ke sungai supaya nggak banjir. Nyaris semua bangunan di kota ini terbuat dari besi n batu. Nggak ada yang pake kayu or semen di luar. Yang tembok luarnya dicat juga nggak ada. Coz, kalo pake semen or cat, pasti nggak bisa kering karna selalu kena hujan.

Markas Akatsuki tempat mereka berada sekarang merupakan bangunan tertinggi di Ame. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar lima lantai (coz tanahnya nggak bakal kuat kalo lebih dari itu), tapi lebarnya luas banget. Lebih luas dari kediaman Hyuuga di Konoha. Markas ini keliatan kayaq fortress alias benteng yang didominasi ama batu n besi. Bagian pagarnya sekilas mirip ama tembok besar Cina. Yah, walau warnanya hitam n nggak sepanjang itu, sih.

"Tapi, dia tidak punya riwayat sakit-sakitan, kok. Dia tidak pernah menderita penyakit serius. Dia juga bukan penderita darah rendah atau kurang darah dan sejenisnya." Inget Utakata, yang dulu emang sempet baca data soal Gaara juga. "Otaknya bagus. Fisiknya sehat dan daya tahan tubuhnya oke. Terus terang, menurutku dia termasuk kandidat yang akan mampu bertahan lebih lama daripada para kandidat lain."

"Huh. Siapa bilang…?" dengus Shukaku, licik.

"Aaah… tapi… kalau kau yang jadi Mentornya… kurasa dia tidak bisa bertahan lama juga…" Rokubi itu geleng-geleng ngehela nafas. Shukaku tersenyum sinis. Semua sepupunya, alias semua anak-anak Pein, alias lagi yang lebih sering mereka sebut sebagai 'kandidat penerus Pein-sama' itu emang nggak bakal tahan lama kalo sampe ada dalam 'bimbingan' Shukaku. Coz semua kandidat yang jadi tanggung jawab cowok ini selalu mati dalam latihan atau ujian pertama.

Shukaku jalan n berdiri di samping Utakata sambil nyilangin lengan di dada dengan sombongnya. "Gue pinjem Bashon buat ngetest dia besok."

"Hey, hey. Serius?" tanyanya, meski udah tau kalo sang Ichibi emang nggak pernah becanda. "Kau ini bener-bener no mercy, ya…?" Dia berpaling ke Yagura yang lagi nyander tembok kamar sambil mainin Yoyo. "Gimana dengan Nagato-kun yang jadi tanggung jawabmu, Yagura-kun? Kau akan memberikan 'latihan' macam apa ke dia besok?"

(KP: Nagato di sini beda ama Pein. Dia masih anak-anak)

"… sama dengan Shukaku-sama." jawab Yagura datar, nggak beralih dari yoyonya.

Utakata terperangah. "Kalian ini… niat mau melatih atau mau membunuh, sih?"

"Buat kami… si Bashon bisa ditaklukin dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit… gak sulit." Sahut sang Ichibi, nyantai.

"Jangan samakan manusia biasa macam mereka dengan kalian…" gerutu cowok rambut item di situ, geleng-geleng. Kalo dia sendiri sih ngalahin Bashon perlu waktu 5 menit.

"Kalo segitu aja langsung mati, mereka sama sekali nggak pantes disebut penerus Pein-sama." ucap Shukaku, menatap ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan benci. Dia emang sama sekali nggak suka ama semua anak-anak Pein. Buat dia, Pein sama sekali nggak tergantikan. Beliau adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang ada sekarang. Pamannya.

Pein, sang pemimpin Akatsuki, emang banyak banget punya anak. Sudah banyak wanita yang dihamili olehnya. Usianya saat ini sepantaran ama Fugaku n Minato, tapi dia udah berpikir buat nyiapin penerus dari sekarang. N semua anak-anaknya dari banyak wanita itulah calon-calon penerus dia. Penerus mafia besar bernama Akatsuki, yang punya banyak usaha gelap macam perjudian, pelacuran, penjualan budak, penjualan organ, pembunuh bayaran, etcetera.

Meski para anak Pein bisa dibilang sepupunya sendiri, Shukaku sama sekali nggak menganggap mereka keluarga. Buat dia, keluarga satu-satunya yang doi miliki adalah Pein doang.

"Aaaah, udah-udah… buruan bangunin dia lagi sana. Gue nggak mau nungguin lagi!" Shukaku jadi gusar.

"Kasih aja dia nafas buatan. Terbukti efektif buat bikin orang sadar, lho." Rokubi tadi nyengir. Shukaku tersenyum sinis. Dia lalu naik ke atas bed tempat Gaara terbaring. "Gue punya ide yang lebih bagus…" katanya, ngacungin tinju

"Kau bermaksud memukulnya?"

"Why not? Dia pasti bakal langsung bangun."

"Mmgh…" Suara-suara di dekatnya itu bikin cowok berambut merah di sana terbangun. Matanya terbuka, nyeri. Nyeri karna kepalanya serasa rada pusing.

_Apa…? _

Dia bangkit duduk ngeliat sekeliling sambil megang sebelah dahi. _Ternyata tadi gue emang nggak mimpi…_ . Pandangannya lalu teralih ke dua cowok bermata kuning di sisi kirinya. Yang satunya lebih terkesan ramah, sedangkan yang satunya terkesan angkuh.

"Hai, Gaara-kun. Kau siuman di saat yang sangat tepat, lho." Tegur Utakata, senyum. Dia ngulurin tangan buat kenalan. "Namaku Utakata. Panggil saja 'Uta', 'Kata', atau 'Taka'. Terserah kau." Katanya, ramah.

Gaara mengangguk sedikit n menyambut tangan itu, agak kaku. _Siapa mereka ini? Koq dia tau nama gue?_. Dia mau menanyakan itu, tapi suara yang keluar malah suara-suara gaje yang gak bisa dipahami. Dia pun kembali nutup mulutnya, lidahnya masih kerasa nyeri.

Rokubi tadi berpaling ke cowok Chinese di sebelah, curiga. "Shukaku-san~… kau apakan dia sampai tidak bisa bicara begini…" tanyanya, datar. "Gue belum ngapa-ngapain dia, koq!" sergah yang dicurigai, marah.

Mata Gaara melotot sekilas ngedenger kata 'belum' itu. _Apa dia punya rencana sebaliknya buat nanti?_. Doi mulai ngerasa makin nggak nyaman ama tuh orang.

"Hmm, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan penyebab dia dirawat di rumah sakit…?" gumam Utakata, nyubit dagu sambil merhatiin muka Gaara, lekat. Yang diperhatiin nelen ludah, risih. "Aku ingin menanyakan itu, sih. Tapi sepertinya kalau pun ingin menjawabnya, kau tidak akan bisa… oh!" Dia menjentikkan jari satu kali n beralih ke Yagura di ruangan tsb. "Yagura-kun. Bisa tolong ambilkan pena dan kertas?"

Pemuda bertubuh bocah tadi cuman diam sambil terus mainin yoyo, ngacangin dia.

"Yagura, ambilkan kertas n bolpoin." Kali ini Shukaku yang nyuruh. "Baik. Shukaku-sama." setelah ngomong gitu, orangnya pun menghilang dari sana.

"Yee~, pilih kasih…" gerutu Utakata, cemberut. "Oh iya…" Doi ngambil botol kecil dari saku dalamnya. Botol elixir. "Hmm, coba kau tahan cairan ini dalam mulutmu selama satu menit." Katanya, nyerahin tuh botol ke remaja lima belas tahun di hadapan. "Tapi, jangan langsung ditelan, ya? Biarkan nanocmachine yang terkandung di dalamnya menyerap masuk dan memperbaiki lidahmu."

Gaara ngeliatin botol kecil di tangannya, curiga.

"Itu obat, kok. Bukan racun. Haha!" Tawa cowok tadi, bikin remaja tsb nyaris otomatis bilang 'maaf' tanpa suara karna udah nggak sopan seenaknya ngeduga yang enggak-enggak. Sementara itu Shukaku berdecak kesal n ngerebut botol elixir dari tangan Gaara n ngebuka tutupnya hanya dengan ngegeser satu jari jempol. Tangan satunya mencengkram rambut merah itu di bagian belakang, bikin orangnya kaget n dipaksa mendongak.

Shukaku pun langsung meminumkan semua cairan yang ada di dalam botol tsb ke dalam mulut Gaara. Lalu doi menutup mulut tsb dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kiri yang masih mencengkram bagian kepalanya kini ngedorong kepala tsb supaya nunduk sampe dahinya nyentuh bed.

"Ingat. Tahan di dalam mulut loe n jangan ditelan. Kalo enggak, gue cambuk." Dia lalu beralih ke Utakata, cepat. "Perlu berapa lama buat nyembuhin lidah doang?"

"Kau itu ya…" Cowok rambut hitam di situ geleng-geleng senyum sambil garuk-garuk sisi kepala, biasa ngeliat sikap kasar pemuda di hadapan. "Kalau kau sengaja merendahkan kepalanya dengan tujuan agar dia sulit menelan cairan itu… sia-sia saja. Karena manusia tetap bisa minum dan makan meski jungkir balik sekalipun. Itu karna kontraksi otot dinding esophagus manusia yang-"

Dia langsung dapat death-glare gue-gak-peduli-soal-itu-jawab-aja-pertanyaan-gue-tadi-brengsek dari Shukaku. Utakata angkat bahu sambil memejamkan mata, senyum. Trus kembali ngomong. "Karna kemarin dia sudah sempat dikasih elixir… kurasa tidak perlu waktu lama…"

"Nggak perlu waktu lama yang loe maksud tuh berapa lama, ha?"

"Entah…" Utakata angkat bahu. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang hanya terluka di lidah saja…"

Gak sampe 1 menit kemudian…

Gaara kembali duduk tegak, megangin leher n mulutnya.

"Nah, sekarang… ayo coba bicara…" suruh Utakata, ramah.

Diam.

"Oey!" Shukaku nepuk punggung remaja tadi, keras. "Ayo ngomong!" perintahnya, gak sabar.

Gaara menatap cowok Chinese tsb, gak suka. Trus dia beralih ke Utakata, mengangguk sedikit."… terima kasih atas obatnya."

Cowok berambut item di situ nyengir. "Ternyata berhasil. Heheh… kalau begini sih… tidak perlu alat tulis lagi." Katanya, ngelirik ke arah pintu di mana Yagura baru aja datang.

"Ano…" Suara Gaara menarik perhatiannya lagi. "Maaf. Ini di mana, ya? Bukan rumah sakit, kan?" tanya remaja tadi sambil ngeliat sekeliling, bingung. Dia make atasan yukata pendek n celana panjang longgar ijo marun khasnya rumah sakit Konoha, kayaq Matsuri. Tapi ruang ini alias kamar ini sama sekali nggak keliatan kayaq kamar pasien.

Utakata tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ngomong. "Sebenarnya ini tugas Shukaku-san sebagai Mentormu untuk menjelaskannya…"

"'Mentor'…?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi… kurasa dia tidak akan mau repot menjelaskan semuanya. Karena dia memang sangat membenci semua anak Pein-sama. Jadi-"

"Pein?" potong Gaara, kaget. Rasanya dia sudah bisa menebak di mana dia saat ini.

"Hehh!" Cowok Chinese di situ langsung aja mencengkram kain di dada remaja tadi, hingga hidung mereka hanya terpisah lima senti. "Gunakan kata '-sama' kalo nyebut nama beliau, dasar nggak sopan!"

'PAK!'

Gaara otomatis menepis tangan tsb, luar biasa kuat untuk kategori hanya ngerasa terganggu. Dia pun beringsut mundur menjauh sampe punggungnya mentok nyentuh sandaran bed di belakang. Wajahnya keliatan pucat pasi. Tubuhnya juga keliatan jelas banget gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai keluar. Mata aquamarinenya keliatan membesar, ekspresinya horror. Ada raut marah juga di sana.

Shukaku ngeliat dia dengan dahi berkerut. "Hey, hey… reaksi lebay macam apa itu?". Sedangkan Utakata nyubit dagu sambil angkat alis. Sementara Yagura tetep datar kayaq biasa, nyander pintu sambil mainin yoyo.

"Gaara-kun…?" Suara sang Rokubi memecah keheningan sesaat. Gaara tersentak, sadar. "Oh…" Tangannya meraba dahi, mencengkramnya sedikit. Dia pun menarik n menghela nafas panjang, nenangin diri. "Maaf…" katanya, nunduk.

Utakata bergeser buat duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Kenapa… lidahmu bisa terluka seperti tadi? Kau berada di rumah sakit bukannya karena mau mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahmu sendiri, kan?"

"Tentu aja bukan!" sergah Gaara, cepat. Dia sama sekali nggak suka dengan kata 'bunuh diri'. Kata itu sama aja buat dia kayaq ngebunuh orang lain. Yaitu suatu tindakan yang nggak bakalan mau dia lakukan.

"So?" Utakata angkat alis.

"Uh…" Cowok berambut merah tadi kembali tertunduk. "Gue… nggak yakin…" _Kejadian ama Kyuubi itu… beneran apa mimpi, sih? Kalo emang beneran, kenapa luka-luka gue nggak ada? Luka-luka macam itu nggak bakalan bisa sembuh hanya dalam sehari dua hari, kan? Apa guenya yang udah tidur kelamaan hingga nggak nyadar?_. Dahinya berkerut, mikir. _Trus, kalo emang mimpi… kenapa lidah gue tadi sakit…?_

Bola mata Gaara membesar sekilas, tersadar akan sesuatu. Doi langsung menoleh cepat ke arah botol elixir kosong di dekat Shukaku yang tadi sempet di(paksa)minumnya. Lalu ia pun keingat lagi ama kalimat Utakata yang 'Karna kemarin dia sudah sempat dikasih elixir… kurasa tidak perlu waktu lama…'. Tadinya Gaara nggak gitu ngeh ama maksud tuh cowok. Tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa mulai ngebaca semuanya.

_Mereka nyembuhin luka-luka gue dengan cepat pake cairan aneh itu. Karna mereka tadi bilang soal Pein, di sini pasti markasnya Akatsuki or sesuatu yang terkait dengan itu. N dari apa yang gue pake, mereka pasti ngebawa gue ke sini dari rumah sakit diam-diam. Lalu…_ . Doi ngelirik ke arah Utakata yang tersenyum, waspada. _Sebaik apa pun dia keliatannya, kalo dia termasuk anggota Akatsuki… berarti dia juga sama bahanyanya..._

Sedetik kemudian, Gaara bergegas ngelewatin sang Rokubi n turun dari tempat tidur. Trus lari menuju pintu keluar sekali lagi. Ada Yagura di situ. Tapi, doi nggak menganggapnya sebagai ancaman karna tuh orang keliatannya cuma anak kecil yang nggak berbahaya.

Tapi sesampainya di sana…

Pintunya sama sekali nggak bergeming!

Yagura yang bersandar di tembok deket pintu itu hanya diam n terus mainin yoyonya. Dia n dua orang lainnya tau kalo sang tawanan nggak bakal bisa keluar sendiri so nggak perlu dicegah.

"Kapan dikuncinya…?" tanya cowok berambut merah tadi, lirih. "Bodoh. Pintu itu nggak ada kuncinya." Suara Shukaku kedengaran dari belakang. Tiba-tiba aja tubuh Gaara di bagian tengah terlilit oleh sesuatu.

Oleh cambuk.

Shukaku narik ujung cambuknya n bikin cowok tsb kelempar beberapa jarak dari pintu n jatuh terjerambab dengan punggung duluan. Sebelum dia sempet buka mata, sebuah kaki kanan menginjak cambuk yang melilit perut n kedua lengannya tsb. Gaara ngebuka matanya, memicing. Sepasang mata kuning nun tajem dari sang pemilik yang kini lagi menginjaknya ngebales ngeliat dia dengan angkuh.

"Kalo loe mo keluar, loe musti ngedorong tuh pintu."

"…? Ng-ngedorong…?"

"Ya. Beratnya dua ratus kilogram."

"Dua ratus kilo?" Gaara langsung down ngedengernya. Nggak mungkin dia bisa ngebuka pintu seberat itu. Kyuubi aja setaunya nggak bakal bisa, apalagi dia?

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Utakata turun dari tempat tidur, trus jalan n ngejongkok di sisi kepala Gaara. "Kenapa tadi kau pingsan saat kau dan Shukaku-san berciuman?" tanyanya, nyengir. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas kedua lutut yang masih jongkok.

"Yang tadi itu bukan ciuman, sialan!" protes Shukaku, cepat.

"Iya-iyaaa~…" Utakata angkat tangan, nenangin dia. Trus ngeliat ke Gaara lagi. Orang yang diliat mengalihkan wajah ke samping, ke arah yang berlawanan ama tuh orang. Nggak nyaman.

Diam.

"Udahlah! Ngapain juga lu nanyain hal itu. Nggak penting banget, tau nggak?"

"Habisnya…" Utakata keliatan manyun. "… aku bosan. Sasori-kun terus diam dan cuek semenjak bangun. Untunglah kebetulan waktu itu Yagura-kun datang dan memberi tahu kalau kau menyuruhku ke sini. Aku senang karena rasa bosanku langsung hilang kalau sudah berkumpul denganmu, Shukaku-san. Tolong jangan buat aku kembali hanya untuk diacuhkan sama Sasori-kun, please?" Mohonnya.

Shukaku sweatdrop. _Oey, koq kayaqnya malah si Sasori itu yang lebih megang kendali dibanding dia, si? Dasar…_

"Sasori?" Gaara kaget. "Dia ada di sini?"

"Yup. Dan aku adalah mentornya." Sahut Utakata, nunjuk diri pake jempol. "Maaf. Dari tadi… 'mentor' itu maksudnya dalam hal apa?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Kalau maksudnya dalam hal 'membimbing untuk menjadi penerus Pein…" kalimatnya keputus sejenak ngerasain death glare Shukaku. 'Ngerasain', bukan 'ngeliat'. Karna saat ini dia emang lagi nggak menatap cowok Chinese itu.

"Kalau maksudnya dalam hal membimbing untuk menjadi penerus 'Pein-sama'…" ulangnya, nambahin kata '-sama'. "…Gue nggak berminat. Gue nggak ikutan."

"Soal loe ikut ato enggak tuh bukan pilihan, bodoh." Sela si Chinese-boy, nyingkirin kakinya yang tadi dipake buat nahan Gaara di bawah. "Tapi takdir loe. Takdir sebagai salah satu anak beliau."

"Hah? Hey-" Gaara masih mau protes, tapi orangnya udah keburu berpaling. Nggak lupa narik kembali cambuk silver yang tadi melilit tubuh cowok tsb, hingga bikin Gaara berputar alias terguling empat kali sebelum akhirnya lepas n jatuh tengkurap di lantai.

Utakata ikutan berdiri n tersenyum prihatin. "Yah~, pokoknya sekarang kau nikmati aja apa yang ada di sini." Katanya, ngeliat sekeliling kamar sebelum kembali natap Gaara yang bangkit duduk di lantai. "Semua fasilitas nyaman ini juga 'hadiah' atas takdirmu yang terlahir sebagai salah satu anak Pein-sama." katanya, trus nyusul Shukaku n Yagura yang jalan keluar.

Remaja lima belas tahun tadi ngeliat sekeliling sekali lagi. Segala perabotan di kamar ini, baik tempat tidurnya, lemarinya, meja n kursi single-nya, cermin seluruh badannya, lampu hiasnya, permadaninya, gordennya, bahkan kamar mandi dalamnya yang keliatan bagus n mahal tsb emang termasuk mewah banget buat kategori 'kamar tahanan'. Hanya aja kamar ini nggak ada TV, AC, kulkas or segala hal yang modern kayaq gitu. Semua yang di sini kesannya antik nun elit tempo dulu.

"Tunggu!" seru Gaara, berdiri. "Sasori… Gue mau ketemu Sasori!" Dia khawatir ama tuh cowok.

Sang Rokubi ngelirik dia dari balik bahu. Matanya berkedip sejenak sebelum menatap langit-langit kayaq mikir. "Hmm, besok kalian berdua juga akan bertemu, kok." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak usah buru-buru, Gaara-kun." Katanya, seraya ngelepas pegangannya dari sisi pintu batu yang langsung kembali tertutup rapat dalam dua detik.

Gaara bergegas nempelin kedua telapak tangannya ke pintu batu tsb. Trus ngedorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Sama sekali nggak bergeming.

Doi nyoba sekali lagi.

Tetep gak bisa.

Cowok berambut merah itu terperangah. "Kenapa tadi keliatannya mereka gampang banget ngedorong nih pintu…?"

.

.

"So… elo juga bakal ngetes kandidat yang jadi tanggung jawab loe besok pake Bashon?" tanya Shukaku sambil terus jalan tanpa ngeliat ke orangnya. Yagura ngikut di belakangnya sambil mainin Yoyo.

"Begitulah…" Utakata angkat bahu.

"Tumben. Biasanya elo kan suka 'main-main' dulu ama mereka n bikin eksperimen gila macam-macam ketimbang langsung nyuruh terjun dalam tes yang kemungkinan gagalnya di atas 50%?". Buat Utakata: kalo gagal bisa berarti mati. Artinya: hal yang bisa dieksperimenkan jadi lebih terbatas.

"Soalnya…" Cowok berpolem hitam tadi nyilangin kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, masih jalan. "Sasori-kun diam terus. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan penjelasanku…"

"Itu udah jelas karna dia benci ama loe…" sahut Shukaku, muterin bola mata. Utakata tertawa kecil. "Haha! Iya sih…" Doi kembali nurunin lengannya n ngambil serta ngebuka arloji perak di saku lab-coat, ngeliatin jarum-jarum n angka-angka yang ada. "… tapi, aku tidak tertarik pada subjek yang terus cuek diam dan membosankan sepertinya. Jadi… kurasa kalau pun dia mati, tidak masalah."

.

.

KucingPerak

* * *

><p>KP: Haha! Pintunya yang berat itu niru pintu super gedenya kediaman Zoldyck di Hunter x Hunter! N soal mentor itu juga keingat ama Angeal yg jadi mentornya Zack di game FF7 Crisis Core. N Bashon kuambil dari nama roh panglima perang Cina punyanya Tao Ren dari Shaman King. Konsep nano-machine dari animemanga Black cat. Elixir dari game FinalFantasy. Yoyonya Yagura terinspirasi dari Yoyo Yoko dari game Ehrgeiz. (Duh! Aku punya banyak inspirasi dari segala yg pernah kuliat n baca! Apa musti kutulis semua?)


	2. Psikopat?

KP: Chap ini khusus Utakata n Sasori

Oh ya, chap ini ada sedikit gorenya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Psikopat?<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"This was a triumph.

I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction"

Utakata nyanyi-nyanyi sambil masukin seekor tikus putih ke dalam kurungan di mana di dalam udah terdapat seekor tikus lain yang juga berwarna sama. Untuk ngebedainnya, doi makein semacam klep kecil ke sisi telinga kiri tikus yang baru masuk. Utakata melakukannya sambil miringin kepala ke kanan n kiri sesuai irama yang disenandungkan.

"Overture science

We do what we must because we can

For the good of all of us

Except the ones who are dead"

Sasori ngelirik sosok belakang pemuda berlab-coat tsb dalam diam sambil nyander tembok batu yang dingin. Di hadapannya ada sebuah meja batu besar yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam kurungan hewan sederhana. Nggak cuma tikus, sih. Hewan-hewan lain kayaq kelinci n tupai juga ada.

"Hmmm… 'kau sedang apa?', 'aku ingin keluar dari sini', atau… 'bebaskan aku'… well?" Utakata ngeletakkin suntikan yang baru aja doi pake ke tempat semula trus berbalik ngadep Sasori yg sedari tadi diam aja. "... yang mana yang mau kau tanyakan atau katakan duluan, Sasori-kun?"

Cowok berambut merah yang ditanya ngalihin mukanya ke samping, nggak njawab. _Gue nggak tertarik ama apa yang dia lakukan. Gue juga tau kalo percuma aja memohon n minta dibebaskan. So ngapain gue repot-repot bilang?_

Sunyi 3 detik.

"Kau ini benar-benar membosankan, yaaa?" keluh Utakata, boring.

"Kalo gue emang segitu ngebosenin, kenapa gak loe singkirin aja gue sekarang?"

"Haha~! Akhirnya bicara juga, dia~…" Cowok tadi kembali berbalik n ngejongkok dikit buat merhatiin gerak-gerik dua tikusnya. "Sudah jadi tugasku untuk mengawasimu sampai kau… 'teruji', mungkin?"

"Emangnya gue bakal dijadiin kelinci percobaan?"

Utakata ber-hmm bentar, mikir. "Mirip, sih. Tapi nggak juga tuh. Kami cuma mau menguji semua anak Pein-sama, apakah atau yang mana di antara mereka pantas dijadikan penerus Akatsuki atau tidak." Jawabnya, sambil masangin suatu alat di tikus yang make klep. Trus dia juga masang alat lain yang Sasori nggak tau disebut apaan, ke kandang tikus tadi. Lalu masang head-set di kepalanya sendiri.

"Gue nggak niat jadi penerus. Cari aja yang lain."

"Ouh, tida-bissa~" sahut Utakata, bernada. Meski make head-set, doi tetep bisa denger apa yang dibilang ama Saso. "Tiap-tiap anak dari Pein-sama wajib diuji kemampuannya. Daripada hidup sebagai manusia lemah yang memalukan, lebih baik mati saja. Begitu kata beliau. Kata ayahmu."

"Pein itu bukan bokap gue. Gue cuma punya nenek." Geram Sasori, marah. "Lalu memangnya kau pikir kau itu lahir di dunia ini tanpa ayah, begitu?" Utakata tertawa kecil. "Bukankah waktu kecil kau sempat tinggal di sini? Kurasa kau masih ingat soal orang tuamu, Sasori-kun…" katanya, ngambil tikus bertanda-nya ke kandang sebelah yang diisi ama tikus lain.

"Gue cuma ingat nyokap gue meninggal n orang itu malah cuek n sibuk dengan istri-istrinya yang lain. Bahkan pengasuh gue waktu kecil, Karura-san, juga dia 'serang'. Orang itu benar-benar bejat."

"Hey, hey, tidak baik mengatakan hal seburuk itu tentang ayahmu sendiri."

"Oh? Lantas ngejalanin organisasi Akatsuki yang bisnisnya perjudian illegal, pembunuh bayaran, prostitusi, lintah darat, black-market, n sejenisnya itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk!" tanya cowok berambut merah tadi, melotot.

"Well… Aku tidak akan mengatakan 'bukan', sih. Haha~…" Cowok berlab-coat tadi ketawa singkat, sebelum akhirnya terdiam tiba-tiba. Mukanya jadi serius. Dia megang head-setnya, rapat. Terus merhatiin layar di salah satu alatnya di dekat sana, yang menampilkan berbagai macam garis-garis n gelombang, juga tombol-tombol menyala. Utakata lalu ngebungkuk lagi, supaya wajahnya sejajar ama letak kandang yang ngurung dua tikus percobaannya. Doi ngeliatin tikus-tikus tsb dengan seksama sambil bersenandung, terutama ke tikus yang punya tanda.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia ketawa.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Sasori ngeliatin tuh orang dengan pandangan aneh.

Utakata ngelepas headsetnya, n senyum. Dia ngenoleh ke pemuda di belakangnya. "Mau tau kenapa aku tertawa?"

"Nggak."

Senyuman pemuda tadi langsung hilang, berganti cemberut. "Sasori-kun… kau itu sama sekali bukan orang yang mengasyikkan. Padahal aku cukup menyukaimu…"

"Maaf aja. Gue emang nggak asyik."

"Well… aku baru saja mengurangi serotonin khusus yang ada dalam tikus yang kutandai kemarin." Jelas Utakata, cuek meski si Sasori tadi bilang nggak mau tau. "Lalu saat kumasukkan ke kandang di mana ada tikus jantan lain, sama dengan jenisnya… dia mengeluarkan gelombang cinta ultrasonik! Haha! Padahal sebelumnya ketika kumasukkan ke dalam kandang yang ada tikus betinanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan gelombang itu."

"…"

"Apa kau tau gelombang cinta ultrasonic itu apa, Sasori-kun?"

"Gue nggak tau n nggak mau tau."

"Itu adalah semacam 'lagu' yang dinyanyikan ama tikus jantan buat menggoda tikus betina, supaya akhirnya bisa melakukan sex."

"…"

"Tapi, tikus jantan barusan justru mengeluarkan gelombang itu ke sesama tikus jantan. Sebelumnya dia tidak bereaksi begitu ke tikus betina. Kau tau apa artinya ini?"

"Nggak tau n nggak peduli. Tetep."

"Ini artinya, serotonin mempengaruhi orientasi seks makhluk hidup!" Utakata merentangkan kedua tangannya, lebar. Mukanya senyum. "Oh, serotonin itu adalah semacam senyawa yang bisa mempengaruhi perilaku seksual seperti ereksi, ejakulasi dan orgasme pada tikus. Tapi, tau tidak? Manusia juga punya senyawa ini, lho…"

"…"

"Ma, sero juga punya pengaruh ke hal lain seperti pada usus, metabolisme tulang, dan sebagainya. Tapi… " Utakata ngambil jarum suntik bersih berbungkus plastik bening dari coatnya. "… aku ingin sekali mencoba hal ini pada manusia." Katanya, memandang jarum suntik tsb. "Terutama pada Shukaku-san yang aseksual itu. Mungkin orang itu aseksual karna tubuhnya kebanyakan serotonin. Aku ingin mencoba menguranginya dan melihat… apakah dia juga akan 'bereaksi' terhadap sesama jenis seperti tikus tadi? Apakah Shukaku-san akan menjadi gay?" matanya berbinar-binar, penasaran. "Tapi… bisa-bisa aku dicambuk atau ditusuk sebelum melakukannya. Hhh…" dia ngehela nafas, panjang.

Sunyi beberapa detik.

"Hey, Sasori-kun." Utakata datang mendekatinya n menunduk hingga matanya sejajar ama cowok 19 tahun tsb. "Aku tau kau ini gay." Katanya, bikin dahi Sasori berkerut nggak suka dengan ekspresi lalu-kenapa-hah?. "Lalu… apa kau ingin menjadi straight?" tanya rokubi tsb, senyum.

"Eh?" Sasori berkedip dua kali. "Memangnya bisa…?"

"Serotonin dalam tubuh musti berada dalam kadar tertentu buat bikin makhluk tsb heteroseksual. Kalau kurang, akan membuat mereka jadi homoseksual. Sebaliknya kalau kelebihan, akan membuatnya aseksual. Kalo kurangnya cuma sedikit, bisa jadi biseksual. Mungkin kau ini kekurangan banyak sero, Sasori-kun. Bagaimana kalau kadarnya dalam tubuhmu kutambah dan kustabilkan? Mungkin kau akan menjadi hetero alias straight. Tentu saja itu kalau ke-gay an mu disebabkan oleh faktor biologis…"

"Ta-tapi… itu kan cuma baru diuji-coba ke binatang?" Wajahnya keliatan gelisah antara mau n enggak. "Belum tentu manusia juga-"

"Obat-obatan yang tersebar luas di dunia ini dulunya juga selalu diujicobakan ke binatang terlebih dulu, kan?" potong cowok berambut hitam tsb, tenang. "Kemungkinan hasilnya sama cukup tinggi, lho."

"Ugh…"

"Weeeell…?"

Sasori masih keliatan ragu. Sebenernya doi emang udah lama pengen jadi straight. Dia pengen jadi normal! Tapi, dia udah terlanjur jadian ama Yamanaka Deidara. N kenangan-kenangan bersama pacar cowoknya selama ini terlalu indah n menyenangkan buat dihancurkan.

"Bagaimana, Sasori-kun? Dengan percobaan ini, kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan tertarik lagi pada kekasihmu yang laki-laki itu. Bisa jadi setelahnya kau akan mulai bisa mencinta perempuan…" Utakata emang udah lumayan tau banyak soal dia. Karna pemuda berambut merah satu itu adalah kandidat yang berada di bawah pengawasannya. So, dia udah punya sebagian data kehidupannya.

Sasori tertunduk n ngegigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. _Kalo gue berubah straight… apa itu berarti juga bikin cinta gue ke Deidara hilang…? Jadi, perasaan gue selama ini…_ . Doi ngegeleng-geleng keras. "Nggak. Gue nggak mau!" tolaknya, mendongak n menatap mata kuning yang ramah milik cowok rambut hitam di hadapan (*beda ama mata kuning tajemnya Shukaku*). "Perasaan gue n dia selama ini terlalu berharga buat dihilangkan!" lanjutnya, tanpa ada keraguan lagi.

Pemuda ber-lab coat tadi angkat alis. Dua detik kemudian dia ngehelas nafas n kembali berdiri tegak. Trus ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya yang emang tiba-tiba kerasa gatal. "Itu pilihanmu." _Lagipula kalau pun dia mengatakan 'mau berubah', aku sama sekali belum punya persediaan sero buat menstabilkannya_. Tambah Utakata dalam hati. _Oh? Apa kuambil saja dari Shukaku-san dan kupindahkan ke Sasori-kun?_. Idenya barusan kembali doi tepis sendiri. _Tidak. Aku bisa dibunuh._

"Hey…" suara Sasori barusan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Utakata. "Ya?"

"Apa gue punya pilihan buat menolak ujian sebagai penerus Akatsuki?" tanya cowok bermata brownish-red tsb, dengan pandangan memohon. Meski udah tau jawabannya kemungkinan besar pasti negative, dia ngerasa musti tetep nanya juga. Siapa tau masih ada pilihan, kan? Kayaq soal gay n straight tadi.

Utakata tersenyum n ngegeleng. "Sayang sekali. Tidak ada."

Dahi Sasori kembali berkerut. "Tapi kenapa!"

"Sudah jelas karena kau salah satu anak dari Pein-sama, kan?" sahutnya, kalem.

"Gue nggak minta jadi anak orang itu! Gue nggak minta ada di sini! Gue nggak mau di sini! Gue mau ngebawa Gaara pulang ke Konoha!" seru cowok berambut merah tsb, frustasi. Segala keresahannya dari kemaren langsung doi tumpahkan sekaligus. "Gue masih belum mau mati… Gue masih belum jadi kakak yang baik buat Gaara… gue juga masih pengen ketemu ama Dei… Masih banyak yang pengen gue lakukan…" suaranya bergetar n mengecil.

Utakata menatap cowok yang lagi-lagi tertunduk tsb. Ekspresinya datar.

Tiba-tiba Sasori ngerasa nafasnya sesak! Doi langsung jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram kaos di dadanya, keras.

"Heeeh? Asmamu kambuh, ya?" pemuda berlab-coat di depannya hanya berjongkok sambil miringin kepala, ngeliat doang. "Apa kau akan mati sekarang, hmm…?" tanyanya dengan raut muka tertarik kayaq anak kecil yang ngeliat mainan baru.

Sasori ngelempar death glare ke dia sambil meraih sebuah metered-dose inhaler dari saku celana, yaitu sebuah inhaler asma buat ngobatin asmanya. Cowok itu buru-buru menyemprotkan pipa kecil berbentuk L tsb ke mulutnya hingga nafasnya terasa lega.

Dia masih terduduk di lantai, menenangkan diri.

"Kayaqnya… loe nggak peduli ya meski gue yang jadi tanggung jawab loe ini mati sebelum 'dilatih'?" lirik cowok itu, sinis. Ada beberapa keringat di wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Utakata, enteng. Dia masih ngejongkok. "Soalnya kau ini orang yang membosankan, sih." Lanjutnya, masih dengan muka ramah.

Sasori ngeliat tuh cowok dengan pandangan aneh. Somehow dia ngerasa orang itu 'nggak beres'. Kata-kata dengan raut mukanya saat mengucapkan sesuatu sering nggak sinkron. Yah, walau dia bilang 'sering' juga nggak pantes sih. Soalnya dia baru bener-bener ngomong lama ama tuh orang dalam satu setengah hari ini.

"Padahal aku menyukai wajahmu lho, Sasori-kun. Walau aku tidak suka sama sikap cuekmu padaku." Utakata bangkit berdiri. Dia sempat ngasih elixir ke Saso pas orangnya nggak sadar. Tapi kayaqnya nggak berhasil bikin asma tuh anak ilang. _Sepertinya elixirku tidak berfungsi untuk penyakit lama…_ . batin Utakata, agak kecewa ama temuannya yang ternyata nggak sehebat yang dipikirkannya.

"Hah? Apa maksud loe suka ama muka gue? Elu gay?"

Kedua mata Utakata berkedip. Trus dia ngeliat ke atas. "Hmm… bagaimana, ya…?" tanyanya, ngelus dagu.

"Koq gimana? Mustinya kan elo tau orientasi loe sendiri?"

Cowok tadi kembali menunduk menatap Sasori dengan tatapan polos. "Aku tidak tau."

"What?"

"Mungkin aku ini gay, mungkin juga straight, tapi mungkin juga aseksual. Aku sendiri tidak tau dan tidak pernah memikirkan orientasiku sendiri."

"…"

"Ah? Tapi aku sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks, lho. Saat usiaku 17 tahun dulu."

"Eh?" Cowok 19 tahun tadi kaget. Nggak nyangka. _Dia bohong, ya?._ Utakata nggak keliatan kayaq orang yang udah nikah. Dia juga nggak terlihat kayaq orang mesum n hobi nge-seks. _Saat usia 17 tahun, katanya? Nggak mungkin._

"Tapi… sepertinya itu saja masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan orientasiku ke arah mana. Soalnya aku pernah melakukannya pada perempuan maupun laki-laki." Lanjut Utakata. "Pada binatang juga pernah. Pada mayat juga. Mayatnya ya laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku pernah mencoba keduanya." Tambahnya lagi, bikin Sasori makin kaget. "H-Hah?" _Udah gue duga! Orang ini nggak beres!_

"Terus… hal yang membuatku berpikir kalau aku juga memiliki kemungkinan sebagai aseksual adalah karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik ingin melakukannya dengan mereka semua."

"Ap- Lalu kenapa loe tetep melakukannya? Jangan bilang kalo elo dipaksa!"

Cowok 23 tahun tsb tertawa kecil. "Ya tentu saja bukan karena paksaan. Memangnya kau pikir mayat bisa memaksaku melakukan hubungan seks?"

"Bi-bisa aja kan ada orang lain, mi-misalnya Pein, yang maksa elo melakukannya ama mayat, binatang, n lainnya itu?" sahut Sasori, memerah. Somehow dia malu n ngerasa nggak nyaman ngomongin soal ini.

"Tidak ada yang memaksaku." Utakata kembali tersenyum, lembut. "Aku melakukan semua itu karna rasa penasaran." Dia ngejongkok lagi di depan tuh cowok.

"A-apa maksud loe?"

"Aku ingin merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang tertulis di buku bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang melakukan seks." Jelasnya, ringan. "Ternyata biasa-biasa aja. Seks dengan manusia, binatang, atau pun mayat tidak ada bedanya. Memang ada rasa nyaman juga saat melakukan hal itu. Tapi tidak cukup membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi. Jadi aku hanya pernah melakukan semua itu masing-masing satu kali." Dia angkat bahu. "Rasanya mungkin mirip dengan ketika kau mencoba makanan baru yang belum pernah kau makan. Rasanya enak, tapi enaknya tidak sampai membuatmu ingin memakannya lagi. Karena kau sudah memiliki makanan lain yang jauh lebih kau sukai."

"Makanan lain yang jauh lebih disukai…?" ulang Sasori, memicing. "Lalu… hal apa yang buat loe lebih… lebih… lebih…" Dia bingung musti pake kata apa. Mukanya merah padam. Dia emang nggak pernah ngerasa nyaman ngomongin soal ini. Tapi dia penasaran berat ama jawaban Utakata.

"Yang buatku terasa lebih nikmat dari sensasi seks?" sambung Utakata, nyengir.

"I-Iya. Itu…" sahut Akasuna tsb, makin padam. _Kenapa orang ini bisa-bisanya ngucapin kata itu dengan ringannya, sih!_ Batinnya, protes plus bingung.

"Tentu saja 'eksperimen'!" jawabnya, ngacungin jari di depan mata. "Terutama eksperimen yang melibatkan makhluk hidup. Aku suka sekali! Aku kurang suka pada subjek atau objek yang konstan yang tidak bisa atau tidak banyak memberikan reaksi atau pun ekspresi. Membosankan, sih." katanya, semangat. "Sensasi rasa penasaranku yang terobati setelah melihat reaksi hasil itu adalah sesuatu yang terasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada sensasi seks! Membunuh orang pun masih lebih menyenangkan daripada seks, lho."

"Membunuh…?" Sasori ngeliat dia dengan pandangan risih.

"Ya. Terutama dengan alat-alat penemuanku." Ucap Utakata lagi, makin semangat. "Apalagi kalau hasilnya bagus. Wow…"

"Hasilnya bagus…? Ma-maksud loe?"

"Oooh, sudah jam segini. Waktunya kau kembali ke kamarmu." Utakata ngeliat ke jam dinding yang ada di lab tsb, angkat alis. Dia lalu beranjak berdiri n ngulurin tangannya ke cowok berambut merah yang masih terduduk dari tadi. "Ayo kuantar." Katanya, ramah.

Sasori terlalu takut untuk menolaknya.

.

.

Nggak lama setelah itu, UtaSaso jalan bersebelahan di lorong besar markas Akatsuki, menuju kamar yang dikhususkan untuk Sasori. Meski di sebelah, tapi Saso jalannya agak ke belakang. Sebenernya dia nggak mau dekat-dekat orang itu. Dia jalan sambil menunduk n ngegosok kedua bisepnya dengan telapak tangan, kedinginan. N itu bukan cuma karna di luar lagi hujan.

Sementara itu Utakata jalan dengan santainya sambil masukin kedua tangan ke saku celana panjang hitamnya n bersenandung. Dari tadi dia nyanyiin bait-bait lagu favoritenya yang berjudul Still Alive dari game Portal.

"And believe me I am still alive

I'm doing science and I'm still alive

I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive

While you are dying I'll be still alive

And when you're dead I'll be still alive

Still alive. Still alive…"

Sasori sama sekali nggak menyukai lagu itu. Nadanya memang ringan n ceria, tapi dia nggak suka ama syair kata-kata dalam lagu tsb. Kesannya 'serem'.

"Oh ya, Sasori-kun…" Utakata menghentikan nyanyiannya. "Sebaiknya nanti kalau sudah sampai di kamar, langsung tidur saja. Tidak usah memikirkan hal bodoh seperti bagaimana cara kabur dari sini, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan adikmu, bagaimana keadaan nenek Chiyo, ataupun bagaimana dengan keadaan Deidara-kun di Konoha." Katanya, terus ngeliat ke depan sambil jalan. "Hal itu cuma akan membuatmu sulit tidur dan kurang istirahat."

"…"

"Malam ini kau harus tidur nyenyak. Kumpulkan semua energimu. Besok kau harus fit. Kalau tidak…" doi ngelirik ke Saso yang jalan di sisi kanan belakangnya, senyum. "… 100% kemungkinan kau akan mati dalam latihan pertama."

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya masih menunduk ke bawah.

"Sasori-kun…?" Cowok berlab-coat tadi masih maju dua langkah sebelum berhenti n berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kenapa… "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa gue n Gaara musti mengalami ini semua! Kami mau hidup normal!" serunya, ngangkat muka menatap orang itu. Marah. Protes. Kesal. Saat ini doi udah terlalu frustasi untuk takut ama Utakata. Karna tau kemungkinan besar dia n Gaara bakal mati besok.

Sunyi beberapa detik.

"Itu mudah. Karena kalian anak dari Pein-sama."

"Gue udah tau itu!" sergah cowok tadi, gusar. "Tapi kenapa harus-!"

"Karena sudah takdir." Potong Utakata. "Anggap saja itu takdirmu. Simple, kan? Daripada kau memikirkan hal lain yang lebih rumit…"

Sasori tertawa perih, bikin Utakata nggak jadi kembali melangkah. "Takdir kata loe? Gue kira orang kayaq loe nggak percaya ama takdir…"

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Bukannya orang intelek n jenius kayaq loe biasanya emang nggak percaya ama takdir, sihir, Tuhan, or hal-hal nggak logis lain macam itu…?"

"Ahahahahaha!" Cowok berambut hitam tadi ketawa lepas, bikin Sasori ngeliat dia pandangan nggak ngerti. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku bukan orang jenius, kok. Waktu sekolah dulu, aku sempat beberapa kali mendapat angka merah dan nilai nol dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Nilai-nilaiku cuma bagus dalam beberapa mata pelajaran tertentu lainnya." jawabnya, masih ketawa sedikit. "Aku ini cuma… manusia yang punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Itu saja." Dia lalu ngajak tuh cowok kembali jalan dengan isyarat kepala.

"…" Sasori nggak bilang apa-apa, tapi nurut juga.

Kali ini mereka bener-bener jalan bersebelahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku percaya kok kalau Tuhan, takdir, sihir, dan beberapa hal tidak logis itu ada." Lanjut Utakata seraya nyilangin kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala. "Menurutku… para jenius yang tidak percaya adanya Tuhan lah yang justru sebenarnya percaya dengan hal tidak logis seperti sihir…"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sederhana saja. Segala sesuatu pasti ada yang menciptakannya. Itu sudah hal yang nyata sekali. Mereka juga pasti sependapat. Nah, mungkin mereka masih bisa menjawab kalau ditanya siapa yang membuat bangunan ini… coat ini… sepatu ini…" ucap cowok bermata kuning tadi, merentangkan tangan. "Atau siapa yang membuat televisi, telepon, dan sebagainya…"

"…"

"Tapi mereka akan kebingungan ketika menjawab pertanyaan 'Lalu siapa yang menciptakan alam semesta alias dunia ini?'."

"Bukannya itu karna Dentuman Besar?"

"Ooh, teori Big-Bang, maksudmu? Teori di mana dunia ini dulunya suatu objek yang sangat padat, kompak, dan panas, yang kemudian terjadi ledakan kosmis yang besar hingga menyebabkan dunia jadi melebar dan dingin? Kalau tidak salah, teori itu berdasarkan persamaan matematika… persamaan medan… teori relativitas umum… atau semacamnya… ahh, aku lupa. Aku tidak suka matematika."

"… ."

"Tapi, kalau dulunya dunia itu memang padat dan kemudian meledak, seharusnya semua kandungannya menyebar ke segala arah sama rata, kan? Tapi kenyataannya beda. Dunia ini sama sekali tidak rata, Sasori-kun. Banyak gundukan materi, galaksi-galaksi, planet-planet, dan bintang-bintang tersebar dengan jarak yang tidak sama. Banyak ruang kosong yang membentang di antaranya, lho."

"…"

"Orang-orang jenius itu kebingungan, Sasori-kun… . Mereka banyak menciptakan teori-teori baru demi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau gaya gravitasi lah yang membuat materi-materi berkumpul dan memadat. Kalau begitu, lalu kenapa sekarang di luar angkasa tidak ada gravitasi lagi? Ke mana perginya? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa karena 'ditelan' Black Hole?"

"…"

"Ada lagi yang lebih memilih teori lama karna kebingungan itu, yaitu teori Steady State alias Keadaan Tetap. Alam semesta telah ada sejak dulu dan akan terus ada sampai nanti. Tidak ada awal dan tidak akan ada akhir. Materi akan terus tercipta seiring waktu dan membentuk galaksi-galaksi bintang yang baru." Utakata tertawa kecil.

"Dalam teori Big-Bang, alam terbentuk dari objek padat. Dalam teori Steady State, alam memang ada sejak dulu. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan 'objek padat' dan 'sudah ada sejak dulu' itu tanpa mengatakan siapa yang menciptakan objek sejak dulu tersebut, hmm?"

Sasori diam.

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengakui kalau mereka percaya objek tersebut ada dengan sendirinya? Itu tidak logis. Mana mungkin kan objek mati nggak hidup bisa ada tanpa ada yang membuatnya? Lalu dari mana dunia yang katanya dulu padat itu berasal? Atau… begini caranya…?" Utakata lalu memutar-mutar telunjuknya kayaq tongkat sihir. "Sim salabim cring! Dengan adanya kekuatan sihir, jadilah dunia padat itu. Lalu Sim salabim lagi! Meledaklah semuanya! Wahaha!" Cowok tsb ngerentangin kedua tangannya ke atas, ketawa.

Seandainya yang ngomong bukan Utakata no Rokubi, salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki yang spesialisasinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Sasori pasti udah ketawa sekarang karna ngeliat gaya lucu ala penyihir yang lagi diperagakan oleh pemuda tsb.

Gak lama kemudian, sang Rokubi tadi kembali tenang. "Aku jadi ingin bertanya pada orang-orang jenius atheis itu: siapa yang 'menyihir' materi awal dunia? Apakah materi tidak bergerak itu sendiri yang punya kekuatan ajaib?" Dia kembali tertawa.

"Lalu elo sendiri?" Akhirnya Sasori kembali ngomong setelah dari tadi diam aja. "Apa jawaban loe? Siapa yang nyiptain segala materi awal dunia?"

"Ya Tuhan, dong." Sahut Utakata, nyantai. "Dia lah Sang Super-Pencipta segalanya. Atau yang sering orang bilang sebagai 'Maha' Pencipta. Dialah sesuatu di luar logis yang bisa menciptakan segala hal yang juga tidak logis. Dialah satu-satunya yang mampu 'menyihir'. Selain itu, hal yang logis pun juga berasal darinya. Keren, ya? Tuhan memang Maha Keren."

"Trus, kalau segalanya memang ada yang menciptakannya kayaq yang loe bilang tadi… lantas siapa yang menciptakan Tuhan?" tanya cowok berambut merah itu, serius.

Utakata berhenti n menatap cowok tsb dengan pandangan tanya, terdiam.

"Apa? Koq diam aja? Ternyata loe juga bisa kebingungan ngejawab?" Dahi Sasori mengernyit. Padahal tadi dia udah berharap lebih ama orang ini.

"Bukan… . Aku terdiam karna kau baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh." Ucap cowok bermata kuning barusan, berkedip. Mukanya menunjukkan keheranan.

"He-hey!" Sasori jadi tersinggung. Padahal biasanya di Konoha dulu kalau sama Deidara n lainnya dia selalu kalem. Dan dia juga bukan orang bodoh.

"Aku suka orang bodoh. Mereka seringkali terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, sih!" Utakata tertawa, singkat. Terus kembali ke pertanyaan Sasori tadi. "Sasori-kun, mana pantas sesuatu atau seseorang itu disebut sebagai Super Pencipta atau pun Maha Pencipta kalau ada yang menciptakan Dia?"

"Ah…?"

"Yang namanya Tuhan itu pastilah Super Sakti alias Maha Sakti. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melukainya atau pun menyerangnya. Juga tidak ada satu pun yang tidak bisa dia lakukan, ciptakan, maupun hancurkan. Pokoknya yang namanya Tuhan itu harus Sakti Mandraguna dan segala bisa. Level Tuhan juga pasti beda jauh dengan semua yang dia ciptakan. Jangan samakan dengan materi-materi dunia atau manusia biasa."

"La… lalu… siapa Tuhan itu?" tanya pemuda 19 tadi, masih belum nyerah.

Utakata angkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Heh?"

"Aku tidak tau. Terlalu banyak versi Tuhan di dunia ini dengan banyaknya agama. Aku masih belum mempelajarinya satu persatu. Mungkin Tuhan yang sebenarnya ada di salah satu agama tersebut. Tapi bisa juga tidak termasuk dalam salah satunya. Who knows?"

"Emangnya loe nggak pernah nyari tau, Tuhan yang sebenarnya itu yang mana?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sasori terperangah. Dia nggak ngerti orang ini.

"Aku tidak mau mencari tau. Karena aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Ya. Aku takut kalau aku menemukan Tuhan yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa seenaknya lagi."

_What?_

"Habisnya… Tuhan kan Super Sakti? Kalau nanti Dia melarangku untuk bereksperimen atau membunuh orang lagi, bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan pencipta dunia, kan? Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mencarinya. Aku memang percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada, tapi aku tidak tau yang mana atau siapa Dia. "

"…"

"Kalau kau mau tau, cari saja sendiri. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk memikirkannya. Tuhan yang paling sakti itulah yang sudah pasti Tuhan sebenarnya. Caranya ya dengan mempelajari semua agama yang ada di dunia. Kalau tidak salah, jumlah agama di seluruh dunia ada sekitar lebih dari 730 macam, yang terdiri jadi 3200 aliran berbeda. Jadi satu agama saja bisa mempunyai beberapa aliran, lho. Apa kau sanggup mempelajari semuanya...? Tergantung usahamu…"

Sasori terperangah. "Elo ini… aneh."

"Banyak yang mengatakan itu." Sahut sang Rokubi, biasa.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka terlihat dua orang lain yang berpakaian ninja kuno, khas prajurit rendahan Akatsuki, jalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol menuju arah mereka. Tapi kayaqnya keduanya nggak menyadari adanya UtaSaso di situ karna keasyikan ngobrol.

"N suatu saat nanti, gue pasti bakal dimasukkin jadi salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki. Hahaha!" Jawab si ninja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi.

"Semoga aja begitu ya, Bang?"

Cowok lebih pendek yang barusan ngomong langsung kena jitak ama si Abang. "Apa maksud loe 'semoga', huh? Ya pastilah gue bakal dipilih nantinya. Gue kan psikopat? Lu liat kan tadi gue ngebunuh tanpa perasaan?" ucap cowok sombong tadi, angkuh.

"Hehe… iya." Meski habis dijitak, si pendek cengengesan aja. "Abang emang hebat. Abang bahkan nggak berkedip sama sekali pas ngehabisin orang-orang yang nggak bisa bayar itu. Bener-bener super-tega…"

"Hai, kalian baru pulang dari melaksanakan tugas, ya?" sapa Utakata ramah gitu berpapasan. Mereka berempat pun berhenti.

"Ah ya. Utakata-sama." sahut keduanya, pasang sikap sigap.

"Santai saja." Utakata menepuk-nepuk bahu ninja tinggi di hadapan, akrab. "Hmm… kalau tidak salah, tadi aku dengar kalau kau adalah psikopat…?"

"Iya benar, Utakata-sama!" sahut si pendek, semangat. "Beliau hebat banget, lho. Bisa membunuh banyak orang dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan anak kecil n cewek pun bisa beliau bunuh tanpa ekspresi. Mereka semua ditusuk, ditebas, dicincang olehnya tanpa ampun tanpa membuatnya merasa pusing ataupun jijik! Hebat, kan? Benar-benar sadis! Beliau adalah yang paling hebat di antara kami. Mungkin kemampuannya bisa disejajarkan dengan anggota Jinchuuriki?"

"Ah, nggak sehebat itu juga kok. Hahahaha!" si tinggi merendah, tapi dalam hati dia seneng abis, tuh. "Cuma kadang-kadang aja kekuatan super gue muncul kalau psikopat gue udah keluar. Hehehe…"

"Hooo…?" Utakata tersenyum, tapi Sasori ngeliatnya dengan perasaan nggak nyaman. "Kalo begitu aku punya hadiah untukmu." Katanya, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana.

"A-apa itu, Utakata-sama?" mereka berdua jadi tertarik.

Rokubi tadi lalu meletakkan benda yang diambilnya tadi ke atas telapak tangan kirinya. Benda itu berbentuk bintang, dari tampilannya kayaq terbuat dari besi. Tapi agak tebal di bagian tengahnya. Benda itu gedenya hampir sama dengan kepalan tangan Utakata.

"Wah? Apa ini senjata baru? Apa fungsinya mirip dengan shuriken?"

"Well… ini memang senjata baru. Tapi fungsinya beda dengan shuriken. Aku memberinya nama 'Patrick'. Terinspirasi dari nama tokoh kartun Spongebob." Udah bukan rahasia lagi di Akatasuki kalo Utakata suka nonton kartun n main game. Dia sendiri yang beli n masang barang-barang kayaq tv, game, n semacamnya karna di benteng Akatsuki memang nggak disediakan. Sinyal di tempat itu kurang bagus kalo gak pake alat khusus.

Utakata lalu menekan titik tombol kecil yang ada di puncak tengah bintang. Hal itu bikin benda tsb mengerluarkan bunyi kecil kaya mesin, trus dalam beberapa detik kemudian 'melipat-lipat' dirinya sendiri hingga ukurannya kini menciut hingga cuma segede kuku jari jempol.

"Wow! Bisa mengecil? Praktis buat disembunyikan n diselipkan di mana pun, nih!" seru ninja yang lebih tinggi, semangat.

"Tapi lebih praktis lagi untuk ditelan." Tambah Utakata, menarik lepas masker ninja yang dipake ama si Abang. Sebelum tuh orang sempat bersuara, cowok itu keburu memasukkan bintang tadi ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Bikin orang tsb nggak sengaja menelannya.

"Uhuk! Uhukh! A-apa yang barusan itu?" Orang tsb terbatuk sampe terbungkuk. Tapi nggak sampe berlutut sih, karna doi dibantu berdiri ama partner pendeknya. "Ma-maaf, Utakata-sama. Apa yang baru saja Anda-"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan fungsi Patrick pada kalian." Sahut Rokubi tadi, ngambil jam saku peraknya di dada coat kiri. Setelah ngebuka tutup benda tsb, doi ber-hmm sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah, password buat mengaktifkan Patrick adalah… 12, 5, 5…" gumamnya, mencet angka-angka barusan di permukaan layar jam yang ternyata touch-screen! Angka-angka hitam tsb berubah warna jadi kuning tiap kali dipencet. Ada bunyi 'pip' kecil, tanda password berhasil masuk.

"Nice. Selanjutnya…" Dia melirik ninja tinggi itu beberapa saat. "Sepertinya sekarang sudah masuk lambung, ya…?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Utakata memencet layar tombol inti yang berada di tengah-tengah jam tsb. Terdengar suara mesin mirip dengan yang mereka dengar sebelumnya dari dalam perut si ninja tinggi. "Patrick sudah kembali membesar ke bentuk semula~…" Dua ninja tadi memucat ngedengernya. Sementara Utakata ketawa-ketawa, asyik. Sasori keheranan ngeliatnya. Wajah n tawa orang itu mirip ekspresi n tawa polos anak kecil yang lagi bermain.

Sang Rokubi kembali ngegerakkin jari jempolnya dengan cepat ke angka 12, lalu bergeser ke angka 5. Terdengar suara sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam perut ninja yang menelan Patricknya tadi. Ninja itu pun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Mulutnya muntahin darah.

"B-Bang!" partnernya jadi panik. Sasori kaget n menutup mulutnya

"Patrick sudah bergerak menembus lambung hingga ke belakang dan sekarang telah siap terpasang di salah satu bagian tulang belakang, Pemirsa... ." Ucap Utakata, dengan nada kayaq pembawa acara TV. "Mari kita mulai hitung mundur dari sekarang… 3…2…1…Patrick, memanjanglaaah..." katanya, seraya menekan ringan angka 5 tadi.

'CRAAAAAAATTTZZ!'

Tiba-tiba aja kepala si ninja tinggi tadi terlepas dari lehernya, seiring dengan bagian lengan kiri n kanan, juga kaki kiri n kanan yang juga lepas. Tapi lepasnya nggak jauh, karna bagian-bagian badan tsb masih terhubung oleh sesuatu yang memanjang mirip besi, keluar dari lima lubang rongga tadi. Dari lubang bagian leher, di dekat tulang leher yang patah, terlihat sebuah besi hitam yang merupakan bagian dari Patrick, memanjang kira-kira 1 meter yang pada ujungnya tertancap kepala si ninja tadi. Kedua bola matanya sudah gak ada, lepas saking cepetnya.

Begitu juga pada bagian lengan. Mulai dari siku bagian tsb lepas n terpisah oleh salah satu 'tangan' Patrick sepanjang kurang lebih satu meter, yang di ujungnya barulah tertancap sisa lengan tadi. Kedua kaki pun sama. Lepas dari bagian lutut yang seratus senti di ujungnya baru tertancap sisa betis yang ada.

Banyak darah yang keluar terutama dari lima rongga tsb. Otot-otot n pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang terputus juga terlihat di situ. Bagian mulutnya membuka lebar sampe mereka bisa ngeliat bagian Patrick yang menusuk ke dalam otak. Bahkan bagian otak tsb ada yang jatuh ke lidah n keluar dari sana. Hidungn telinganya juga ngeluarin darah. Gigi-giginya pun merah semua oleh darah.

"Hasil yang bagus." Puji si pelaku, miringin kepala sambil merhatiin. "Yang begini lebih indah dan berseni daripada asal tusuk, tebas, potong, cincang atau pun asal muncrat, kan?"

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" si ninja pendek berteriak histeris. Dia terduduk lemas, gemetar. Lalu dia ngelirik ke arah Utakata yang masih berdiri dengan santainya, ketakutan.

Cowok yang memakai kaos turtleneck hitam, juga celana panjang hitam plus sepatu hitam, serta lab coat putih tsb tersenyum simple ke arahnya. Dia maju melangkah n ngejongkok di sisinya. Gak peduli meski coat putihnya kena genangan darah. "Hei. Tau tidak? Biasanya, seseorang itu tidak sebaik apa yang diakuinya sendiri. Seseorang juga tidak sejahat apa yang diakuinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja, seseorang juga tidak se-psikopat apa yang diakuinya sendiri." Doi nepuk-nepuk pipi ninja tsb, lembut. Trus dia berdiri lagi. "Lagipula… memangnya sejak kapan… ada psikopat yang terang-terangan mengakui kalau dirinya psikopat, hm?"

Ninja tsb gemetar makin hebat. Dia pun berbalik n berlari sambil merangkak, sebelum akhirnya lari sambil membungkuk ketakutan. Dia terus-terusan teriak horror sepanjang pelariannya.

Sementara itu Utakata angkat bahu, n berbalik menghadap kandidat yang jadi tanggung jawabnya. "Sasori-kun, maaf ya? Apa kau juga kena cipratan darah…?" tanyanya, melangkah mendekat. Sasori nggak bergeser dari tempatnya. Dia nggak bisa. Dia terlalu takut. Badannya gemetar. Matanya terpejam keras, nggak mau liat mayat mengenaskan di hadapan. Dia juga menahan nafasnya meski terasa sesak n dadanya sakit. Sasori nggak mau mencium bau darah yang menyengat n membuatnya mual.

"Kita sama-sama kotor, nih. Kalau Shukaku-san lihat, bisa dimarahi lho. Orang itu tidak suka pada segala hal yang kotor." Keluh Utakata, ngeliat keadaan dirinya yang kena cipratan di bagian kaki, dada n sedikit di muka. Lab-coat putihnya di bagian depan pun banyak kena cipratan merah padat. Sedangkan Sasori terkena cipratan di bagian sepatu kets, celana jeans bagian bawah kanan, juga leher n pipi sisi kanan. Tadi doi berdiri dekat di belakang samping kanan Utakata, sih. Jadi kena juga.

"Sasori-kun…" Cowok bermata kuning yang ramah tadi ngehapus darah di pipi Sasori dengan ujung lengan coatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

.

.

Bersambung...

KucingPerak

* * *

><p>KP: Waw. Rasanya baru kali ini aku bikin karakter psikopat. Eh, udah termasuk psikopat belum sih Utakata itu? (reader: koq elu yang nanya!). Tadinya Shukaku yg mo kubikin gitu. Tapi, dia kan udah kubikin jadi pecinta kebersihan tingkat akut? Rasanya kurang cocok aja. Orang macam itu kayaqnya juga nggak bakal suka melakukan sesuatu yang bikin kotor kayaq cipratan darah atau pun hal-hal semacamnya kalau bukan terpaksa.<p>

Ma~, karakter Utakata itu aku bikin kayaq anak kecil yang suka main, sering penasaran, n suka coba-coba, plus punya beberapa 'mainan' berbahaya. N mainan Patricknya itu terinspirasi dari salah satu jurus fatalitiesnya Sektor dalam game Mortal Kombat 9 (atau Mortal Kombat 2011). Nama fatalitynya tuh Scarecrow. N alatnya kayaq semacam cakram berduri(?) yang ujung2nya ada 6, bukan lima bentuk bintang kayaq Patrickku. Heheh.

Caranya, si Sektor menancapkan alat 6 sudut itu ke dada lawannya. Trus doi nekan tombol pengontrol di lengannya n terpisahlah bagian2 tubuh itu. Tapi yang bagian badan ancur. Jadi yang nancep cuma kepala, dua lengan, n dua kaki. Sedangkan yg bagian bawah nancep lantai jadinya bikin tuh benda berdiri tegak. Tapi menurutku sih lebih keren fatalitynya Sektor yang Robo-sek ketimbang Scarecrow. Itu game Xbox 360 (PS3 jg ada), ratenya M n 18+ karna banyak gorenya. Dilarang keras mainin game itu buat yang gak tahan gore!

Tapi kalo kalian tertarik n cuma pengen liat fatality2nya doang. Coba deh search di youtube, dengan keyword Sektor fatalities, atau Mortal Kombat 9 fatalities n semacamnya. Banyak karakter lain selain Sektor n tentu aja banyak berbagai macam jurus fatality. Tapi yang paling kusuka ya Sektor, karna lebih 'berseni'. Daripada lainnya yg kebanyakan lebih berkesan menjijikan daripada menegangkan. Oh tapi jurus fatality Bang-Bang!-nya Shang Tsung juga bagus. Lucu sih~ (*laugh*)

Oh ya. Soal kadar serotonin ngaruhin gay or gaknya seseorang, itu kubaca dari artikel di internet. Itu penelitian yg dilakukan ama Yi Rao, seorang Neuroscientist (ahli syaraf?) di universitas Peking (Cina). Dia n timnya yg melakukan penelitian pd tikus itu. Kalo mau tau lebih lanjut, search aja di google dgn keyword 'serotonin gay factor'. Yg bhsa Indonesia juga ada koq. Kalo gak salah dulu di yahoo ada tuh beritanya.

* * *

><p>See u!<p>

oh, btw tgl 29 Februari ini (di malam hari) is my birthday, lho. Heheh.

Happy birthday to me!

Kyuubi: Oey, yg namanya ulang tahun itu gak ada!

KP: Ye! Birthday artinya hari lahir? Bukannya ulang tahun?


End file.
